


Extra Payment Woes

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: The Woes Series [6]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Painplay, Penile Spines, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part of the 'Payment Woes' series.</p>
<p>Lockdown wants to be paid for the delivery of Lugnut. More than that, if Sentinel Prime also wants the famous 'POKE' of the Decepticon, then he'll have to pay an extra 'fee', and a large one at that.<br/>Unfortunately for him, Sentinel might have agree a bit too quickly, and Lockdown is more than ready to play and mess with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Payment Woes

**Author's Note:**

> And here comes a third part to 'Payment Woes', where I'm even meaner than usual with poor Sentinel. Me, I don't like him? Aww, come one! I do! Really!... I do like to make his suffer :)

Sentinel fought back a growl as he tried to lie still on the berth, arms crossed behind his head. Honestly, the decor of Lockdown’s private berthroom wasn’t helping him to calm down and relax. It was downright creepy to be surrounded by the bounty hunter’s... trophies. They were disturbing to say the least. Especially when said bounty hunter was watching him like he was one of those trophies. He glanced at Lockdown with a scowl. The mercenary was leering at him, stroking his erect spike casually as he peered at Sentinel’s bare valve.

“Spread them a bit wider, cutie,” he ordered as he licked his lips components in a suggestive way.

The Prime had to restrain himself from crossing his legs. He took a deep intake and did as he was told when he saw Lockdown raises an optic ridge. He parted them further, letting the bounty hunter contemplate his interface components, cheeks flushing in shame and rage as he did so. He hated it... But Lockdown had fulfilled his part of the bargain and it was time to ‘pay’ him. Sentinel had steeled himself in preparation, he did. He had already let himself be subjected to the bounty hunter’s lustful clutch twice, in order to get Blitzwing. It had been a drawn out affair, with Lockdown showing he enjoyed every cycle he spend fragging the Prime’s valve, but Sentinel had survived the humiliation. He could do it again in order to get the best prize on Earth, couldn’t he?

Just go with Lockdown, part your legs, let him stick his slagging spike inside you, get that Decepticon prisoner back to your own ship and go take a decontaminating shower. That was supposed to the plan: simple, fast, relatively clean and not too challenging for his ego and his mental health.

It was unfortunate Sentinel had forgotten to take into account Lockdown’s twisted mind and, more importantly, his passion for new mods.

How could he have forgotten Lugnut’s infamous ‘Punch of Kill Everything’? That thing was powerful, dangerous and one hell of a trump card to use on your opponents. Sentinel had thought of the glory of bringing back one of Megatron’s top lieutenant in chains. Lockdown had thought of getting a new toy to play with.

And that... was bad. Sentinel could have afforded to not care, of course, but since that sorry excuse of a mech Optimus and his lurking ninjabot seemed already suspicious of his supposed capture of three Decepticons, he couldn’t afford them to become even more agitated and wary about him and his activities. He needed to bring both Lugnut AND the punch. That was the only way for him to deflect unfounded accusations. It ticked the Prime off, in a way. How could Optimus and his loser crew not believe in him? Shouldn’t they have trusted a fellow Autobot, especially one as high ranked as Sentinel?

… Granted, their suspicions weren’t totally unfounded. Sure, he hadn’t actually captured those dangerous Cons himself... But it was only because he didn’t have the time to pursue them himself! He was too busy searching for the fugitive Wasp to really track down so many enemies of the Autobot Commonwealth alone! Lockdown was an invaluable help! … That’s it, when he wasn’t too busy leering and pawing at Sentinel.

Right now, the Prime didn’t know if he should feel anxious or relieved. Ever since they had started their… ‘business arrangement’, the bounty hunter hadn’t lost a single opportunity to just bend Sentinel over to have his way with him. Frankly, when Lockdown had agreed to hand over Lugnut’s Punch as well as the mech, Sentinel had expected to be jumped immediately. But instead, the mercenary had just dragged him along to his personal quarters, had told him to bare his interface components and to lie on the berth. Sentinel had done so a bit fearfully, expecting to be fragged right away. But that was cycles ago. And Lockdown hadn’t touched him yet! He just stood there, stroking himself to full hardness and looking sometimes pensive. That made Sentinel just more nervous.

Perhaps he should have bargained harder and not settle for ‘a full half-solar cycle with you, you can do me anything you want, no matter how many times you come or make me come’ in exchange of the Punch…

Argh, who was he kidding?! That was the dumbest thing he had ever suggested! But he had been pretty desperate and not thinking clearly, and he had known Lockdown wouldn’t part with the Punch unless he truly surprised him with a good offer and of course the bounty hunter had to take advantage of that! Slagger…

Nervous, Sentinel tried to close his legs, but Lockdown tutted and shook his hook at him, and Sentinel parted them again, huffing to hide his unease.

“Are you going to just look at me all dark cycle or are you going to join me on that berth and ‘face me?” he barked, trying to sound confident. “Don’t you want to frag me?”

He didn’t want to be fragged, but it was in the deal, and he knew better than to think the bounty hunter had second thoughts.

“Oh, I do. But that doesn’t meant I don’t know how to take my time, and I really enjoy devouring you with my optics. I would have thought you’d have like that. Are you in a rush, cutie?” the bounty hunter drawled.

Sentinel’s cheek flushed and he glared at the other mech, who just chuckled.

“So spirited! I like that in a mech,” Lockdown leered. “I hadn’t thought you had missed me so much.”

“I didn’t!” Sentinel claimed forcefully, insulted the bounty hunter could even think Sentinel honestly wanted to interface with him. It was all a mind game, he tried to remind himself. The slagger was just trying to mess with your head, don’t take everything he said seriously…

“Sure you didn’t, cutie,” Lockdown chuckled, finally stopping to stroke his erected spike. “But don’t you worry; I’m more than ready to make you cry my name in bliss for the next megacycles now. I just needed to decide what I was going to do and how I wanted to start,” he said with a grin as he came to join Sentinel on the berth. “I trust you’re going to be really nice and obedient? Unless you want out, and in that case, I keep the Punch,” he added as a warning, an amused glint in his optics.  
The Prime gulped. He knew it. He knew he was screwed.

“Of… of course I’m going to be nice,” he said as he put his arms around Lockdown’ neck and draping himself over the bounty hunter, starting to lick and suck on one of his neck spike to show his… ‘willingness’.

“Hmmm, yeees, just like that, cutie,” the black and green mech moaned as his hand went to grasp Sentinel’s aft and his hook started to stroke the Prime under the chin. “Show me just how nice you can be.”

Sentinel shifted, coming to sit on Lockdown’s laps, mindful of not touching his spike yet. There would be, unfortunately, time for that later. Right now, he would just… kiss and lick and suck and try to not gag.

“Half a solar cycle,” he whispered to himself as he let go of the neck spike he had been nibbling at. It sounded awfully long already, and they had barely started.  
The bounty hunter laughed. “Half-solar cycle and a couple of overloads more,” Lockdown corrected him with a large grin.  
It made Sentinel sputters. “Wh… What?! No! We said one half-solar cycle, and that’s it!”

“Oh, you mean you had forgotten?” the bounty hunter asked good-naturedly as he grabbed Sentinel’s aft. “I suppose it’s normal, what’s with the ‘spat’ we had over trying to find a good deal for the Punch. But cutie, you shouldn’t lose track of the details,” he said, licking at Sentinel’s neck and making him squeal in surprise. “You haven’t yet paid me in full for actually bringing Lugnut in, cutie. And that’s separate payment from the Punch, I’m not mixing both. However, I’ve nothing against adding them. Easier to have it all now then having you come back, don’t you think?” he chuckled.

Sentinel stared at him. “I…” he wanted to deny it, but he realized with a sinking spark that it was true. Sure, Lockdown had tried to paw him when he had first set a pedes on the Death’s Head, but then Sentinel had asked to have a look at the prisoner to be sure Lockdown hadn’t been lying, and then he had noticed the Punch wasn’t here, and he had started to bargain for it, and…

He hadn’t ‘paid’ Lockdown correctly for the job he had been assigned to originally. He still had to let the bounty hunter have his way with him and ‘let’ him overload five times in his valve. He felt his body shake involuntarily, trying to not imagine just of trying being subjected to Lockdown’s ‘attentions’ for so long was going to be.  
The bounty hunter patted him in mock sympathy. “Aww, don’t be so nervous, cutie. You know what? We’re going to cut the foreplay short for now and I’m going to start with the second half of my payment. Like that, you’ll be reassured,” the bounty hunter said, amused, pushing Sentinel down to lie on his back and crawling over him, pinning the Prime to the berth. His spike was already rubbing uncomfortably against his valve opening, giving no doubt to his intentions. “I think I’m first going to take you on your back. Then… well, we’ll see,” he chuckled.

Stunned, Sentinel let him. Internally, he groaned. That was going a harsher task than he had thought…

************

“Nnggnnn… Lock… Lockdown,” Sentinel moaned, feeling his valve squeeze Lockdown’s spike and milk out his transfluid once again as the green and black mech overloaded once again into him. His hands grasped the mesh covering the large berth with force as he fought back a sharp cry of pleasure as Lockdown continued to thrust inside him. Was the mech never tired?

Laying on his side perpendicularly to Sentinel’s body, hips under the arch formed by the Prime’s raised knees, Lockdown chuckled merrily.  
“These meat bags aren’t the brightest organics I ever encountered, but they’re certainly creative when it comes to interfacing,” he said casually as he shifted and let his spike slid out of Sentinel’s body. “I think they call that position a T-Square. I find it… very interesting. Actually, I found it was most enjoyable. And you, cutie, did you like it?” he asked as he moved to lie on Sentinel, hand grabbing the Prime’s chin and pulling him in a hard kiss.

Sentinel pushed against Lockdown’s chest, trying to get him off. Primus, the mech was heavy!

“It was… okay,” he groused when Lockdown finally let go of his mouth. Honestly, Sentinel hadn’t liked it any more than any other time he had been penetrated. But at least, Lockdown had been too far away to kiss and molest him much during the intercourse, so it wasn’t the worse position he had been in so far.

The bounty hunter smirked and Sentinel let his head drop to the side, vents working hard to cool his body down. Lockdown’s hook kept rubbing against his side while his hand tried to slide between Sentinel’s legs. Grunting, the Prime clenched them, trapping the lecherous mercenary hand between them, startling him.  
“What the Pit, cutie?” he said, obviously not happy with the Prime’s gesture.

Sentinel tried to calm down. He felt so tired... So dirty, too. Fluids dripped from his valve and onto his thighs, and his limbs were shaking due to exhaustion. How the Pit did Lockdown do to seem unaffected? If Sentinel felt like blacking out after the intense overloads he went through, shouldn’t the bounty hunter too? Of course, who knew what the mech had equipped himself with over time; there was, Sentinel knew, mods that could be used to help prolonge interface pleasure. They were common in bots working in the pleasure profession, who usually had to deal with a lot of clients and couldn’t afford to take frequent breaks to recuperate. The Prime wouldn’t have been surprised if Lockdown was using one as well. It was the better explaination for his unnatural stamina.

Five time already... That was almost too much for Sentinel. He found little solace in remembering it was the last ‘overdue payment’ for Lugnut’s capture because now, Lockdown was just waiting to screw him more, and this time, anything would go. Until now, there had been some rules between them, about what could or couldn’t be done during interfacing. No toys, for example, and no blood or pain plays. But now... Because he had been too panicked to really think it through... these rules weren’t applicable. Sentinel could only count on Lockdown’s decency, and he had the sneaky feeling he was going to be deceived.

He could plead for leniency and gentleness, of course, but in doing so, he would humiliate himself... even more than he was already. And he couldn’t do that. The only thing to do, he tried to steel himself, was to play the game and try to stay strong in showing Lockdown he wasn’t his plaything.

“I’d like to clean and refuel, Lockdown,” he stated levelly as the bounty hunter freed his hand. “Is it too much to ask?”

The bounty hunter stared at him, frowning, before he started to chuckle.

“Spirited,” he laughed. “Naw, cutie, it isn’t too much to ask,” he leaned forward and kissed Sentinel on the lips. “I’m going to get you a cube or two. There’s a washrack you can use while I’m away right here,” he said, showing a door on the side of the berthroom as he was rising up. “I won’t be long. Try to hurry up.”

Sentinel nodded curtly as he watched Lockdown leave without a backward glance. Good he thought as he tried to stand up and felt his legs shake and almost give away under him. He had to grab the edge of the berth as to not fall face down on the floor. Cursing, he took a few kliks to correctly rise up and walk, eager to reach the door hiding the much needed washracks. Still, he remained unsteady, and he was acutely aware of the heat pooling at the apex of his thighs.

Damned bounty hunter, he thought as he let himself drop to the floor under a flow of lukewarm water. Bringing his knees to his chest, he remained sitting under the shower for a few moment before standing up and grabbing a bottle of solvent and a couple of rags. He started to scrub at the mess covering his thighs with fervor, wanting to wipe away any trace of what had happened to him. It felt good to do so, he mused as he started to clean other areas of his body. The water had warmed progressively to reach a most enjoyable temperature, and the solvent Sentinel had grabbed was of a very good quality and had a pleasant scent. For a few moments, he actually forgot were he was as he let himself enjoy the warmth. Bending over, he was starting to pay more attention to his aching knees when he bristled. Someone was whistling in appreciation behind him.

“Nice aft, cutie. Very, very nice.”

Frag, he thought as he tried to turn around to face Lockdown. How the Pit could he have been stupid enough to turn his back to the door? How long had Lockdown stood there watching him. he had to face him --- face whatever the bounty hunter was preparing. But the mech had already moved to close the distance between them and pushed him against the wall. Lockdown leaned against him, arm snaking around the Prime’s waist.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Sentinel yelped as a glossa started to slide over his neck. His hands slipped a bit against the wet wall as water continued to fall over them.

“I would have thought it was obvious, cutie,” Lockdown chuckled merrily. His hook started to rub over Sentinel’s interface array, and the Prime had to stop himself from grimacing. He really hated that fucking device; he just couldn’t stop himself from thinking that Lockdown would stab him with it when he least expected it.  
And the worse? The worse was, despite his tiredness, despite the danger that hook was representing... Sentinel’s body still reacted to the touch. Already, he could feel his valve start to lubricate a bit and, behind his closed panel, his spike hardening. It took an effort to not let it expend. It was humiliating enough to have the bounty hunter frag his valve, but he didn’t want him to play with his beloved spike if he could avoid it. Not that, so far, Lockdown had seemed very interested... But then again, they weren’t following the usual rules here.

“Ye... yeah, it is,” he stammered. “But I thought I... we needed to refuel before we... nggh!” he moaned as the hook brushed right over the over sensitive edge of his valve.

“Mmm, got a cube for you in the berthroom,” the bounty hunter hummed between two licks at Sentinel’s neck. “But I think it can wait a little, don’t you think?” he said, rubbing against Sentinel and letting the Prime get a good feel of his ---already!--- erected spike. Sentinel gulped nervously.

“That... I... couldn’t we just... take a break... refuel together... perhaps recharge a bit?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. He couldn’t show he was afraid!  
Lockdown chuckled then tutted him. “Now, now, cutie. I seem to remember you said that ‘I could do everything I wanted’ with you. Surely you haven’t forgotten?” he asked, suddenly bitting Sentinel’s shoulder and making him yelp in fright and a little pain. Laughing to himself, he continued. “You’re lucky I’m such a nice mech; there’re sick bots out of there who would have really taken advantage of you, you know,” he chastised the Prime, patting his aft.

“How... considerate and noble of you to warn me,” the Prime grumbled, trying to get his act back together. Frag, why did the bounty hunter bite him?! “A real gentlemech,” he added with a scold, straightening himself.

“That’s me, cutie,” the other mech agreed with a laugh. But quite suddenly, he turned deadly serious, and Sentinel gulped as Lockdown’s hook was shoved just under his chin, the tip ready to stab. “Now, I can get that you’re in a mood. Prideful mech, aren’t you? The thing is, my darling little Prime, I’m the one here who get the final word in, as per our agreement, and I don’t like being told off,” he warned, a hard glint in his optics, one Sentinel had no problem catching from the corner of his optics. “I like spirited mechs, but I actually prefer my lovers to be obedient and playful in the end. Of course, it’s a thin line to cross, and I suppose I can accept a few... misplaced comments here and now. The stress does bad things to the CPU, you know? However, if it happens too often, I might get... angry. It would be very, very bad if I was. I could... I don’t know. Hurt the one who angered me. Or come back on the deal. As I said, bad things would happen if I was to be angered. But I’m sure I will not have to remind you further of it.” That glint and the hook were gone just as quickly as they had appeared and soon enough the hook was back at fondling Sentinel’s bare interface array.

Sentinel mewled and sagged. “You make the most beautiful sounds when you’re properly aroused, cutie,” the bounty hunter noticed. “I’d like to hear more. Actually, I’ll help you along,” he leered. Leaning forward, he kissed Sentinel on the cheek. “Don’t worry, cutie. We’re going to frag here, then we’ll retreat back to the berth for a cube. Alright?”

Sentinel gulped. “A... alright, Locky,” he stammered a bit. Taking a deep inspiration through his vents, he thoughts fast about what to say to calm the bounty hunter and show he wasn’t going to be difficult. “We’ll do as you want. I’m... looking forward to see what you have planned for us,” he lied between his dental plates. “I... I bet it’s going to be wonderful... and that you’re going to be good to me.” He wiggled his aft, making sure to rub it all over Lockdown’s hard spike.

That earned him a leer and a malicious look. “Oh, cutie, you know how to please a mech. It really deserves a reward.”

“A... a reward?” Sentinel stammered. “That’s... that’s very nice of you, Lockdown... darling... but really, I don’t think it is necessary. I haven’t been such a good mech...” Gah, bad idea! With such an admission, the fragger would be wanting to switch to something even worse than what he might had already planned. Something like a spanking...

Lockdown tutted him. “Oh, but it is! I insist! Now, be a dear and part your legs further,” he asked ---ordered--- Sentinel as he pushed a knee between the Prime’s legs. “I’ve a special treat for you,” he leered.

“A... alright,” Sentinel groused and, leaning against the wall to stay put, he parted his legs some more. Lockdown’s hand dove between his legs and straight for his valve, one greedy finger already pushing inside and out of the sensitive opening, making Sentinel whimper. A second joined in, scissoring the port to stretch it. Water cascaded over Sentinel’s frame and Lockdown’s arm. The bounty hunter hooked hand retreated, and the Prime heard the tell-tale noise of a transformation seam. He frowned as he let his forehead press against the wet wall.

“Lockdown, what...?” he asked, cutting himself off as he felt something hard and long nudge against his valve opening. Something that wasn’t Lockdown’s spike, since he could still feel it pressed against his aft. Optics going wide, he tried to turn and look down. What in the Pit...? The bounty hunter chuckled.  
“My treat for you, sweety. See?” he said as whatever he held was pushed back from Sentinel’s port and moved so Sentinel could see what it was.  
The Prime’s optics went wider and a pulse of discomfort and fear went through him as he caught sight of a large, grey false spike. It seemed larger than Lockdown’s own spike, and was adorned with ridges all over the length. How could he hold it with his hook, Sentinel wondered for a cycle before realising the interface toy was in fact directly attached to Lockdown’s hand in place of the hook.

The bounty hunter sounded very happy with himself. “Nice, don’t you think? I bet it’ll feel wonderful inside you, pet,” he leered.

Sentinel tried to stay calm and not explose in anger and panic. He didn’t like interface toys... especially those people wanted to stick inside him! But, honestly, it couldn’t be much worse than taking Lockdown’s rod again, right? Sure, it was large, but if it was all Lockdown was asking of him...

“It... does sound nice,” he agreed weakly. “I guess... I guess I’ll really enjoy your ... lovely... treat, Lockdown.”

“Aw, ‘Lockdown’ sounds so formal when you say it. ‘Locky’ is fine,” the bounty hunter waved. “Or ‘Love’. Actually, I’d prefer ‘Love’.”

Sentinel’s optic twitched. Of all the pet names... “Alright... Love,” he groused before mellowing again, sensing Lockdown tense behind him. “What are you waiting for, Love? I’m waiting for your... attentions,” he said, trying to purr. “I’m starting to feel very... empty and alone without you to... fill me.” Oh Primus, he felt utterly ridiculous... And almost sick.

Lockdown’s engine revved as he listened to Sentinel badly done plead. “Already so eager, cutie? Don’t worry, I won’t make you wait much longer.”

The phallus was once again pressed against Sentinel’s port, the tip teasing the outer rim before breaching in, slowly sinking into the still well-lubricated valve. Sentinel’s threw his head back and whimpered as the lenght progressed inside him, stretching him again, even wider than before. The ridges rubbed alongside his sensor nods as the phallys progressed in. The Prime’s legs shook strongly, ready to give out, and only Lockdown’s arm around his waist kept him perfectly still.

The bounty hunter was leering as he pushed the toy deeper and deeper inside, slowly, carefuly, making sure to draw out the penetration and keeping an optic on the half-tortured, half-pleased look on Sentinel’s face. Leaning against the Prime, he gave him a kiss on the cheek as he stilled the push.

“There, cutie. Feel good, doesn’t it?”

Sentinel took a few cycles to answer, body once again adjusting to the presence of something inside his valve. Ignoring the wrongness of it (or rather, the wrongness of becoming used to be bottom in a relationship, him, who was a real mech!), he spoke. “It... does, Love.” He paused, not sure if Lockdown wanted him to say more, and finally continued as he heard the mech hum. “I... thank you for your treat.”

Lockdown just chuckled. “Oh, but it isn’t over yet, cutie. In fact, it has barely begun.”

“Oh?” Sentinel inquired politely, feeling his spark beat increase. He had a bad feeling...

“You see,” Lockdown commented offhandedly, “That toy comes with a variety of perks... little modifications and special features to make sure its use is unforgettable.”  
Oh frag, he had been right to be worried, Sentinel thought. “Is... is that so, Love? And... what special features?” he asked, voice shaking a little as his hands clenched into fists against the wall.

“Well...” Lockdown seemed to ponder the question, before grinning widely. “This one for example.”

Sentinel shouted as the false spike started to buzz inside him, vibrations running through his valve and the rest of his frame and suddenly stimulating every sensors in his valve.

“Aaaaaahhhh! Lock... Lockdown!” he screamed as the bounty hunter started to move his hand, making the false spike rub against nodes as it was pushed deeper inside before being drawn out, the tip barely resting inside the Autobot’s port, until it was slammed back inside with varying degrees of strenght. Sentinel felt himself overload as he tried to keep himself from shouting again and again, bitting his lips components in an attempt to mute them.

It mused Lockdown greatly. “Aw, cutie, don’t be so shy of being loud. I do enjoy those lovely cries you make. But, if it distresses you so much...” he drawled as he took note of a few cleaning fluid drops gathering into the Prime’s optics. Slowly, the vibration slowed down, though the buzz didn’t completely stop. Still, Sentinel sagged in relief, forehead sliding against the wall. The water had turned colder as it dropped, and now steam was rising from his frame as it helped to cool his body.

The Prime panted as Lockdown leaned against him. “You were slagging hot, pet,” he chuckled as he kissed Sentinel’s cheek. “I don’t think I ever saw something hotter before. And all that with the help of my new lovely toy. But, it’s not the only special feature I want to test,” he commented, Sentinel’s optics going wide as he glanced backward at the grinning bounty hunter. “How about we try another one, now?”

“N...!” Before he could protest, the buzzing completly stopped. Sentinel wasn’t able to feel relief, though, for as soon as the buzzing ended, he cried out in pain as he felt an electric current go through his valve, making it spasm around the false spike lenght.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” Hands slipping over the wall, Sentinel almost fell down, but Lockdwon’s grip was strong, even though he grunted while holding the Prime up. Pit, it hurt! What the Pit the bounty hunter thought he was doing?! “LOCKDOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWNNNN!!!” he shouted, in pain and desperate.

As suddenly as the pain as come, it stopped. Electricity stopped crackling and Sentinel sagged in relief and shock, the bounty hunter’s arm the only thing stopping him from sliding to the floor. Lockdown leaned against him, holding him still against the wall. Sentinel’s body shook as his system tried to recalibrate correctly, error messages flashing in his CPU. The Prime flinched as Lockdown’s glossa slid on his jaw.

“Aww, my poor pet. Did I hurt you this much?” the bounty hunter asked with a pat. “I’m sorry you didn’t like it, cutie. I guess I put the current too strong,” he excused himself mockingly. Frame still shaking, Sentinel gritted his dental plates.

“That’s... that’s al... alright, Lock... Love,” he corrected himself. “I’m sure it was an accident...” Not, he thought. “But if we could... not use it anymore... I’d be very grateful,” he groused as he tried to steady himself.

Lockdown nuzzled him. “Well, I guess I can promise you that, cutie,” he said good-naturedly. “Besides, I’ve more mods I want you to test, and I’m sure you’ll like these ones.”

Sentinel’s optics widened in fright and surprise. Oh, no... His body tensed, already expecting pain. It didn’t come, though he couldn’t stop a startled gasp to escape him as something just... changed. The pressure from the false spike inside him was still here, and he could still feel the leftover pain from his unexpected electrocution, but now he was also feeling something else. Something like... like a series of little stings all over his valve. Uncomfortable with the sensation, he tried to move and shift, only to whine as the stings just seemed to increase. Lockdown moved his hand and the false spike just rubbed against more of Sentinel’s nodes, making him gasp and cry in surprise.

“Lock... Lockdown? What’s that?” he asked, shivering as his fists thignened and he tried not to moan helplessly as the bounty hunter moved the toy inside him.

“Do you like, cutie?” the bounty hunter asked back, without giving an answer, just leering at Sentinel as the Prime tried to control his body’s reactions. Without waiting an answer, he continued. “You do, don’t you? I knew you would. I saw that nice little mod during a trip to the Moons of Animatron, and I just couldn’t resist taking one to try. In fact, I’m considering modifying my spike with one, seeing as you seem to like it so much,” he leered, making Sentinel stiffled a unhappy growl. “Fascinating population, they have on those moons,” he commented as he just quickened the pace of the top inside Sentinel. The Prime could only try to stay still as his body was ravaged by strange sensations. The stings felt weird, but didn’t actually hurt. Though he supposed that if he were to try and jerk away from Lockdown, whatever was causing them would tear his valve lining like nothing.

Not caring for the Prime’s mental struggle, the bounty hunter continued. “Pleasure is a serious business for them, just so you know. And not only in exchange for credits; they do whatever they can to please any potential mates. Very open about interfacing and polyamory, unlike most of the Autobot Commonwealth’s planets and members.”

Sentinel took notes. If he ever became Magnus, he would make sure to expulse all interfacing deviants out of the Commonwealth. As it was, he just keened as his whole valve started to sting under the friction from Lockdown’s unrevealed mod.

Matter of factly, Lockdown was continuing. “It’s always interesting to stop by those moons, see. It’s one of the only place in the galaxy you can end up in an orgy and nobody is going to raise an optic ridge because it’s perfectly normal. They only have a vague idea of what monogamy is. Which makes their conception of family unit and reproduction... interesting. You see, it’s like a competition for them to be able to sire a sparkling. With so many people lusting after the same one, how can you be sure you’ll be the Sire of that someone’s offspring?” he patted Sentinel while chuckling. The Prime grunted, not very interested but keeping an audial open just in case. “They started to modificate their interface arrays in accordance. Mechs and femmes alike try to be as well-endowed as they can, with large transfluids reservoirs to give themselves a better chance to spark a partner. Those who like to be bottom but don’t want to be sparked each time they spread their legs have modified their valves so that transfluid had to take a rather... labyrinthine track before reaching the reproduction chamber. And those that like to spike...” he paused before chuckling. “Well, those ones found some interesting ways to make their partners come harder or longer by modifying their spike with some sweet mods... like penile spines,” he finished, licking Sentinel’s audial as he twisted his toy-ended hand, making Sentinel cry out as a particular cluster of nods was hit by the newly dubbed penile spines.

Penile spines... it was the first time Sentinel heard of that, and he already hated the name with passion. Sure, it wasn’t as bad as the fragging electricity, but he would have felt much safer without knowing there were multiple little points rubbing against his valve lining and able to cause serious internal damage if he only dared to struggle against them. Frag, just how many mods had that fragger Lockdown installed on this toy? Sentinel didn’t think he could take much more. His frame was crackling with a gathering charge, and he just knew that the bounty hunter would want to test yet another mod once he’d had overloaded. And Lockdown stiff spike was still rubbing against Sentinel’s aft, just waiting to be pushed back into the Prime’s valve... Sentinel almost grimaced in disgust, but thought better of it. Next to the slagging false spike the bounty hunter was currently using on him, his actual rod felt much safer.

Despite his pride, he was ready to beg for the bounty hunter to just take him normally again, without toys added to the mix. Stomping on his feelings, he moaned aloud, several times, louder and louder, just to show the bounty hunter he was being receptive to his efforts to stimulate him. Sure, his moans sounded a bit forced if not faked, but hey, he was making efforts! It seemed to please his ‘lover’, for Sentinel heard him hum in approval at how vocal Sentinel tried to be. Time to act...

“Nnnggh... Lo... Lock...” he tried to say, only to be tutted warningly and he did an almost surhuman effort to actually correct himself. “... Love... I... please...”

“Please what, cutie?” the bounty hunter asked softly at Sentinel’s audio receptor.

“Plea... please... I... I don’t want... want a toy anymore...” he panted uneasily. “I’d... I’d rather have you... have your spike... please? Pl... ease,... Love?” he whined and keened as Lockdown suddenly stilled the move of his hand. The suddent lose of the friction inside him just stopped the charge from reaching its peak and allow him to overload properly. He wiggled his aft, trying to incitate the bounty hunter to continue his ministrations, if only so he could get rid of the too insistant charge.  
“Aww, are you already missing me pounding into you that much, cutie? And here I thought you’d enjoy the break I was giving you with my little treat?” he pouted, though there was definitely a glint of malice in his optics, even if Sentinel wasn’t able to really turn and witness it.

“W... well, you were wrong,” Sentinel sputtered, trying to come up with a good explaination. “I’d... sure, it’s nice... those mods on your toys are... amazing,” he quickly said, trying not to sound like he was lying, “but I’d rather have... rather have the real thing,” he said wiggling his aft once again, making sure it rubbed against Lockdown’s spike.

“I’m not convinced,” Lockdown stated with a little smirk. “Look likes your valve doesn’t care much for what fills it,” he said, patting Sentinel’s aft. “Perhaps I shouldn’t listen to you and just continue to use a few toys I’m sure you’d like...” he trailed off, amused as he saw Sentinel’s shoulders stiffen. “But since you’re asking so nicely...” he continued as Sentinel relaxed slightly. Without warning, he pushed his false-spike ended hand deep inside Sentinel, making the Prime scream as the sudden move and stimulation to his valve nodes finally made him overload. As it hit, his legs just stopped to support him anymore.  
As he waddled and almost fell on his aft, Lockdown caught him by the waist and held him against him, grunting under the weight and almost falling on his aft himself, before smirking as he saw the face of Sentinel caught in his overload.

Nice, he decided, to have been able to reduce the blowhard mech to this. There were cuter and nicer mechs than Sentinel Prime out of here, some of which Lockdown would have no problem taking to his berth in exchange of some credits or even for free, but there was something about taking the Prime, making him beg, breaking his over-the-top pride that he found more than rewarding. Having the Autobot at his mercy, reluctant but obedient, was intoxicating, and he found himself addicted to the blue mech’s moans of pleasure. Oh, just to slide inside that always tigh valve, and just pound into it again and again, feeling it squeeze around his spike and hungrily swallowing his transluid...

His spike twitched as he thought about it and he smirked. Well, the Prime had asked to be taken again. But he had never precised how, exactly; just that he didn’t care much for the mods on Lockdown’s new toy. And, he smirked to himself, he had never said anything about mods installed on Lockdown’s spike. Chuckling to himself, he drew the false spike out. The penile spines, pointing backward, raked along the valve’s walls as the bounty hunter finally removed his hand. Sentinel’s body stilled and run minutely hotter before cooling down some, helped by the remining water falling from the hose above their bodies.

Lockdown didn’t bother transforming the false spike back into his traditional hook. He just shifted Sentinel’s body and slide his arm under the Prime’s legs just as his other arm snaked around the blue mech’s upper body. With a grunt, he got to his knees than rose as he carried the Prime’s back to the berthroom. He didn’t bother cutting off the water flow; even if the tanks run out, the planet had lost of water he could replainish them with. One of the only good things Earth had given him so far, he mused. Well, that and an easy frag, he corrected himself mentally as he glanced down at Sentinel.

The Prime was starting to come around, the after effects of the overload dissipating, and he tried to shift into Lockdown’s arms, only to be chided. “No, not now pet. I’m getting you back to the berth; we’ll be better there for what I think we both have in mind,” he purred. “And I’ve still a cube waiting for you; I’m sure you must be quite starved now.”

Sentinel swallowed nervously. “Su... sure,” he answered with a shaky smile. “Some fuel would be really nice.” Lockdown hummed in approval as he reached the berth and carefully deposited Sentinel on it. The Prime just laid down with a relieved sigh as Lockdown moved to the side and grabbed a cube he had prepared earlier. Looking a Sentinel in the optics, he took a mouthful he swallowed before starting to hand over the cube to Sentinel. Just as the Prime reached for the cube, the bounty hunter held it back.

Sentinel tensed and frowned, already scenting problems. “Loc... Love?” he asked as calmly and politely as he could. “What are you doing?”

The bounty hunter smiled at him. “I’m just thinking... I’ve no idea if you’ll like the grade. It’s one of my special reserve, one of those I take only in special circumstances. You may not like the taste and energy boost.”

Sentinel twitched. His systems were in desperate needs of energy, and Lockdown was still in the mood for petty games?! Swallowing, he answered. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. How could it not be, when it’s your selection... Love?” he said, trying to sound loving.

“Hmm, you’re probably right,” the bounty hunter agreed. “Still, I think I should give you a little taste before you start drinking.” Calmly, he put the cube on a nearby metal tablet that served as nightstand and dipped a finger inside, before putting the wet finger against Sentinel’s lips. “Here, lick.”

Sentinel’s cheeks flushed in shame and rage. Who did that fragger thought he was?! He was very, very tempted to just bite the offending finger off, but hihs spark sunk as he realized that if he did so, he wouldn’t get Lugnut’s punch. Lockdown would back down on the arrangment, and Sentinel hadn’t endured so much just to fail now. Shifting so he could get on his knees, Sentinel eyed the finger offered warily.

Tentatively, the Prime gave a small lick with his glossa along Lockdown’s finger. He could barely feel the energon on it, but the infos his glossa sensors gave him weren’t worrisome. The energon coating the finger seemed to be a mix rich in minerals and oil, the kind that just seemed to make your mouth melt in pleasure while still giving you an unexpected rush of energy when it was broken down in the fuel tank. Licking the finger clean, he forced himself to smile at Lockdown.

“I find it very good,” he said tentatively.

“Is that so? You don’t only say that to please me, right? Here, taste again,” the bounty hunter said, presenting more energon coated servos for Sentinel to clean. Sentinel smile faltered, but he did as he was told and started to lick the fingers clean one by one, even going as far as sucking one in his mouth just so Lockdown would stop playing games and give him the damn cube.

The bounty hunter was humming pleasantly as Sentinel worked his glossa over his hand; it was really fun. He would have to do that again some other time...  
The last drop of energon licked away and his fingers clean, Lockdown took a step back and finally handed the cube of energon to Sentinel with a chuckled. “Well, cutie, if you like it so much, take as much as you want.”

Sentinel made a grab for the cube and didn’t even bother answering as he started to gulp down the precious fuel. His systems were screaming for energy, and he was thankfull the bounty hunter hadn’t decided to pursue that little game of him further. The Prime didn’t think he would have had the patience to.  
Lockdown watched him refuel with a little smirk. Good. Very good...

As he saw Sentinel swallow a final mouthful of energon, he came to sit on the edge of the berth and started stroking one of the Prime’s thighs. “I trust you feel better now?” Not waiting for an answer, he continued. “How about we take things back from where we had left them?” he leered. “On your hands and knees, cutie, if you please.”

Sentinel gulped. “Al... already, Love? I... had been hoping for some rest,” he mumbled.

Lockdown shrugged. “You’ll have time to rest later. Here and now... we’re not,” he smirked. “Now, on your hands and knees, pet,” he ordered with a glint of impatience.

Sentinel shifted uneasily and did as he was told. He didn’t like that; he didn’t like that at all. He would have prefered to not have to turn his back to Lockdown anymore. Sure, he absolutely hated seeing the bounty hunter’s face while he pounded or overloaded into him, but at least, when he saw his face, he knew he was --somewhat-- safe, for he could see everything Lockdown was doing. With the mech wanting to take him from behind, he just didn’t even have that small impression or safety, and it terrified him on some primal level.

Still, he did as ordered, if only because, well, he couldn’t refuse and lose the Punch now.

But it was so humiliating!

Despite the recent intake of fuel, his frame was still slightly shaking in exhaustion, and his valve just throbed in pain. He so wished it was already over but sadly, his chronometer indicated it was far from over. Hopefully, he prayed as he was manhandled and he felt the bounty hunter kneel behind him, Lockdown would also get tired soon and fall into recharge. Already, Lockdown, one hand steady over Sentinel’s hip, was pressing the tip of his spike against the rim of his valve, and Sentinel moaned softly as it started to enter him, easily sliding inside the already stretched opening.

“Hmmm, still as tight,” the bounty hunter moaned as he pushed his spike slowly back into the nice, wet heat of Sentinel’s port. “You really have the nicest port I know, cutie,” he leered as Sentinel grunted and his cheeks flushed. No matter how many times the bounty hunter teased him, he couldn’t help but feel ashamed and humiliated by the comments. He tried to ignore them for the most part, but sometimes, Lockdown was really insistant he answer. Like now. “Don’t you think so, cutie? Are you not proud of how nice and wet and tight you are?” he purred, as he moved his hand still ended by a false spike in front of Sentinel’s face.

The Prime grimaced in disgust as the toy appeared before him. the damn thing was still covered in lubricants... Sentinel’s own lubricants. Lockdown was waving it in front of him, and Sentinel prayed he wasn’t silently asking for him to lick it clean like he had to for Lockdown’s fingers. Dray swallowing, he tried to turn his head toward Lockdown and gave a shaky smile. “I... I’m glad my valve please you so much, L...ove,” he grunted as Lockdown started to pull out and thrust back in in slow motions. “I’m... flattered.” No, he was really not, because hearing Lockdown talk about him like that made it sound like Sentinel was a pleasurebot, and Sentinel was anything but. Still, to his greatest shame, his valve squeezed the spike moving inside him with force, making him moan as already oversensitive nodes were stroked just right under a new angle.

The bounty hunter chuckled as he withdrew his toy-ended hand from before Sentinel’s face. “You can be, cutie.” And just like that, his demenaor changed. He leaned forward and pressed himself closer to Sentinel, his spike sliding deeper as he did so. “Say, can I ask you something personal, pet?” he asked.

Sentinel nodded feebly. “Ye...Yeah?”

“Have you ever taken two mechs at the same time, cutie?” Lockdown whispered at his audio receptor. Sentinel’s optics went wide in shock and he shook his head in denial.

“WH... What?! No! No no no no no! Two? Never! One is already more than enough! I’m not that kind of mech! I’m not a slut...” he trailed off, sputtering and embarassed by his outburst.

Lockdown raised an optic ridge, clearly amused. “Given how you spread your legs for me, I’d dare to say that you’re MY slut right now, pet. But don’t worry, that’ll be out little secret,” he added with a smirk as he saw Sentinel’s shoulders tense and the Prime almost fall down on his face.

“I’m NOT your SLUT, Lockdown, you lustful fragger, you...” he growled as he tried to shift and get the bounty hunter out of him. “I’m...!” he was cut off by a slap to his aft and Lockdown’s amused voice.

“Now, now, no need to get in a mood, cutie. I had meant it as a compliment,” he said. Sentinel scoffed. Right. As if being called a promiscious mech was supposed to be flattering! Lockdown suddenly surged forward and bit him in the neck, his dentas seeming extremely sharp. Sentinel howled in pain as he buckled, trying to dislodge the bounty hunter from him, to no available. He was too tired to give much of a fight right now.

Lockdown growled a bit in warning, and Sentinel stilled instinctively. “Now, I think we already had this conversation, my sweet little Prime. Spirited is alright; getting insulting or unruly is not,” he warned the Prime thrusting his hips forward hard, making Sentinel gasp and choke as the spike inside him hit sensor nodes to the point of pain. “I’ve asked you a simple question, sweetspark, and I expect a simple answer. I don’t want a hissy fit or any kind of tantrum on your part,” he growled. “Or trust me, I’m going to gag and bound you for the rest of our time, and I doubt very much you’d like that. Of course, I’d actually see no problem with that, but I like to think your comfort is important, if only to you. Unless you think it is not?” the bounty hunter smirked.

Sentinel shivered. Being bound and gagged with Lockdown the only one able to freed him? He certainly didn’t want to! Trying to calm down and put his emotions back under control, he inhaled deeply through his vents. “I’m... sorry, Love,” he said between gritted dental plates. “That was a most... unusual question and it caught me by surprise, that’s all. I don’t even know why I reacted like that,” he tried to laugh without much success. “I... it was so unexpected. No... No, I’ve never... taken two mechs at the same time.”

Untold went the fact that the Prime had no intention to ever doing that, but it was easy to pick on. Sentinel continued with a tense smile, even if Lockdown couldn’t see it. “Why... why should I look for someone else... when you’re already there to stuff me so full... to stretch me so wide... to... to... pound into me?” he asked, wiggling his aft a bit. “I... wouldn’t like to have to share you,” he added as an afterthought. Actually, he wouldn’t mind, because that would meant someone else would have to endure Lockdown while he could try to make a run for it. But of course, things couldn’t be so simple...

“Now, that’s you who is flattering me, cutie,” Lockdown leered. The little Prime had a talent for improvisation, he would give him that; he didn’t sound very convincing, but the words felt about right. “I wouldn’t like to share you either, my pet,” he purred and patted Sentinel’s aft. “I like to know that gorgeous frame is mine and mine alone to frag.”

“It is,” Sentinel assured him quickly. “There’s no reason to drag someone else in our... private time,” he finished a bit lamely.

“Of course not,” Lockdown nodded seriously. “Still... we wouldn’t need to have a third mech here to fill your port with two spikes,” he purred.

Sentinel’s CPU came to a halt for a few kliks before his optics widened in horror as he realized what Lockdown meant. His hand... he thought desperately. His fragging hand!

“Oh... Oh... I... I don’t know, Love,” he tried to say, shaking. “I like it just fine with your spike, we don’t need anything else!”

“Aww, come on cutie, it will be fun to try,” the bounty hunter told him good-naturedly. The false spike was already pressing at the edge of Sentinel’s port, alongside his spike. Lockdown had even stopped holding to Sentinel’s hip to press his fingers alongside the false spike and the edge of the port, most likely to help the toy slide more easily inside.

Sentinel shivered. It wasn’t HIS idea of fun. “Please, Love... you know I don’t like those mods,” he tried again.

Lockdown patted his helm in reassurance. “Don’t worry, pet. I promise I won’t use the mods on that toy. I’m just going to frag you tight little valve with it and my spike,” he chuckled. Two fingers pulled a bit at the rim of his valve, and the pressure increased.

“Lockdown, nooooooooo,” Sentinel keened as he felt the tip of the toy enter him as well, pressing in insistently, sliding alongside Lockdown’s spike and rubbing various nodes on its way. Lockdown grunted in pleasure and Sentinel just keened and moaned. His upper body fell down on the berth, making his aft shift and changing the angle of the penetration, making him and Lockdown both cry out in pleasure, though it was very reluctant from Sentinel’s part. The bounty hunter’s hand came back to grab at Sentinel’s hip and steady him while the toy slide further inside, until it stopped. “Fragfragfragfragfragfragfragfragfrag...” Sentinel moaned in a litany.

His valve felt over stretched, almost too full to be real. Moving felt uncomfortable already. His knees were shaking, and his systems send him warnings he didn’t care to read right now.

“As much as I want to obey you and frag you right now, cutie, if we don’t wait for you to get used to the feeling, I’m going to really hurt you. And I don’t want to hurt you now, pet,” Lockdown said calmly, nuzzling his face against the back of Sentinel’s neck. “But don’t worry, it won’t be long.”

Sentinel had no answer to that. He just moaned and made soft sounds of discomfort as his valve got used to the two girths filling him. It would have been so easy to just lay here and perhaps pass out and let Lockdown do whatever he was planning... Except he doubted very much the bounty hunter would allow it.

“Ready?” Lockdown asked, and Sentinel barely nodded, knowing he wold not escape it. He groaned then cried out as Lockdown thrusted forward, his spike rubbing against both the wall of his valve and the false spike he had filled him with. The sensations felt good... felt wrong... pleasurable... painful... both and nothing at once. He jerked and shouted as the toy was also moved, as a different pace. It felt so weird; there was no precise order, no definite pace set. At time it was only Lockdown thrusting in and out, and sometimes it was only the toy, and sometimes it was both at times but not at the same pace, or at the same before stopping and back to only Lockdown’s rod pushing back in...

Behind him, he could hear Lockdown grunt and groan and moan and make comments he barely registered. ‘Fragging tight’, ‘feel so good’, ‘best frag this side of the galaxy’, ‘look so good like that’, ‘knew you would like it’, ‘yeeees, like that’ were just words his audio receptors caught but that his CPU didn’t try to really understand or sort.

Sentinel overloaded fast and hard, screaming as loud as he could despite his tiredness. Distantly, he thought about muffling the sound, but renounced quickly, instinctively knowing it would please Lockdown more if he was as vocal as he could. His hands tore into the mesh covering the berth to the point of tearing it appart, but he didn’t care. Optics shuttered, he let the charge goes over him before his body sagged and relaxed as he felt the false spike being slowly taken out of his port. Thank Primus. Oh, Lockdown’s spike was still nestled into him, and the slagger hadn’t overloaded yet, since Sentinel couldn’t feel the tell-tale rush of transfluid inside him, but after having both it and the toy inside him for so long, it just didn’t bother him as much as before. 

He felt Lockdown pet and nuzzle him and even, to his suprise, kisses him along the neck and shoulders. “My poor little pet. You look really out of it,” the bounty hunter said between two kisses. “Was I too rough?”

“Mmmm,” Sentinel moaned, giving no definite answer. It seemed to please Lockdown because he just chuckled.

“I really wore you out, cutie, didn’t I? Well, let just me overload and I promise you can recharge a bit,” he said, nuzzling his face against one of Sentinel’s shoulder.  
The Prime’s spark flared in relief. But the doubtful part of his CPU just wondered what the bounty hunter was preparing, for it doubted very much the lustful mech wasn’t about to ‘surprise’ him anymore. Exhausted, he just laid quiet, barely grunting as Lockdown started moving again, panting behind him. Eh, perhaps the slagger was finally tired? Perhaps Sentinel would just be able to go in recharge without having to worry about being molested further?

… Yeah, right, he almost snorted.

Lockdown was groaning and grunting, muttering to himself as he moved in and out of Sentinel’s port. Perhaps it was his imagination, the Prime thought, but it almost felt like Lockdown’s spike was still expanding inside him as he thrusted deeper and deeper into his body. But it was unlikely, right? He was just too tired to care anyway. At this point, whatever the bounty hunter was doing held little importance, as long as he finished quickly. After a while, he just stiffened and cried out, and Sentinel finally felt his valve being flooded with unwelcome, sticky fluid. His tiredness overwhelmed him and he let himself fall down on his face on the berth, body lying flat as Lockdown just fell over him, pinning him further to the berth.

For a while, there was only silence, or rather quiet filled with the hard venting of cooling systems and soft pants as both lovers tried to recover. Sentinel’s optics were shuttering on and off, as he fought to stay awake long enough to hear more from the bounty hunter. He didn’t feel secure enough in falling into recharge without, say, Lockdown’s authorisation to do so; his body ached, begging for rest, but he couldn’t take the risk to make the fragger displeased. Especially since, much to Sentinel’s fear and disbelief, he still seemed to be hard.

Why, the fragger hadn’t even saw fit to draw himself out of Sentinel’s port. His spike was still nestled into him, and it seemed to even have… swollen, somehow, especially around the base. Grunting, Sentinel tried to move despite Lockdown’s weigh holding him down, trying to convey how unwelcome the spike still inside him was. If he could only make it slide out, just a little. To his shock, however, he felt only pain as he tried to move, and the spike itself didn’t move from an iota.

“Wh…?” he started. Behind him, Lockdown grunted.

“What’s the big deal, cutie?” he said, not moving.

Sentinel frowned a bit. “Ah, Lo...ve, would you mind… getting your spike out? It’s… a bit… uncomfortable… if we’re resting…” he said quietly, trying not to grit his teeth.

Lockdown chuckled a bit, sounding… embarassed? “Ah, well… I’m afraid I can’t do that right now, cutie.”

Sentinel’s spark missed a bit. “O… Oh… and, why not?” he asked in small voice.

Lockdown kissed the back of his head. “‘cause we’re tied, sweetspark. As in, the base of my spike is so swollen I couldn’t put it out even if I wanted. Little mod I had installed and wanted to test, you see. Wanted a special occasion, and it seemed as good as any. My spike will not go out for a while,” he chuckled still.

“That… That’s a joke, right?!”

Sentinel almost panicked. Almost. As it was, he tried to trash a bit, and had to stop as pain shoot from his still filled valve. The damn ‘tie’ was holding firmly in place, the Prime thought with dismay. Lockdown patted him.

“Now, now, it isn’t so bad, cutie. It just gives us a good occasion to rest until it fades.”

“You think so?” Sentinel grunted, feeling rage slowly building inside him. “I’m not sure I share your enthusiasm. I thought we had said no more mods?”

“Now, cutie, we never said anything quite like that,” Lockdown pointed out, very amused. “You just said you didn’t care much for the mods on my little toy. This mod is on my spike, it’s quite different.” Sentinel’s cheeks went red, and despite his exhaustion, he prepared himself to shout at the fragging bounty hunter, but Lockdown just put his hand over his mouth, cutting out all protestations before he could even start to rant. “Now, since there isn’t much to do until the tie disappear, why don’t we catch some recharge? I’d like you to be in top form for what I’ve planned next,” the bounty hunter leered as his hook stroked Sentinel’s aft.

The Prime stiffened. Oh frag, he thought desperately as he tried not to shudder. What had the bounty hunter invented this time. Feeling almost like crying, which wasn’t dignified at all, Sentinel shuttered his optics.

“Of… of course, Love,” he grunted as he tried to forgot just where he was, with who he was, or the feeling of the unwelcome lenght stretching his valve.

Deep, memory fluxless recharge claimed him in a matter of breems.

******************

With a final grunt, Lockdown overloaded. Sentinel’s body shuddered and he groaned as the bounty hunter bend over him to kiss hungrily. His legs, tied loosely around the bounty hunter’s waist, tighened their hold brievely before his body went slack as transfluid rushed into him once more.

Lockdown moved, inadvertantly scratching the Prime’s paint. Distantly, Sentinel thought he would really need to be sneeky to reenter his ship without being noticed by his fellow Autobots and be asked questions he didn’t want to answer; Lockdown might let him use the washracks, but his ‘generosity’ didn’t extend to lend him paint or wax. Not that the scratched paint was the worst thing to erase at the moment; his lower body was stained with traces of lubricant and transfluid, fresh or dry or half-tried, the biggest testimony of what had happened to him. Thankfully, they would disappear easily. Body sagging, Sentinel grunted a bit as Lockdown withdrew from him, having thankfully not used his ‘knot’ this time.

The cycle had been long, very long. After three more cubes of energon, half a dozen of ‘ties’ with the bounty hunter and more kinky interface positions than he wanted to contemplate or remember, he was finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

The half-solar cycle promised to Lockdown in exchange for the Punch was finally over.

Finally, finally, he could go back to his ship with one of the most feared and high ranking Decepticons known to the Autobots. Short of capturing Megatron himself, Sentinel took grim satisfaction in knowing Optimus would be hard pressed to do that. He smiled, just a bit. Lockdown took notice.

“Happy fellow, aren’t you?” he commented as he rolled to the side, letting Sentinel free to move. Fun time was over, regretfully, but he wasn’t exactly sorry. The half-cycle had been worth it.

Sentinel gave him a look. “I think I’ve a right to be. Will you deliver the Punch to me now?”

Lockdown smirked. “So hasty!” he bend over to nuzzle Sentinel, who glared at him, and he laughed. “Calm down, cutie! I’ll give you the Punch right away, and as a token of good faith, I’ll drag Lugnut over to, say, half the distance to your ship. How is that?”

Sentinel nodded stifly. “Acceptable,” he answered and shifted, sitting on the edge of the berth. Lockdown laid on his side, propped on one elbow, his chin in his hand as he watched Sentinel’s try to clear the most obvious stains of transfluid with rags. He smirked to himself as he saw the Prime stretch his limbs and waddle uneasily, one hand pressed against his valve as he grimaced in pain.

“Careful, cutie. You wouldn’t want to fall, would you?”

Sentinel glared at him. “And whose fault is it if I do?” Lockdown barely raised an optic ridge at the venomous words. They weren’t in berth and honoring a contract, so it was okay for the Prime to be more ‘spirited’ than what he enjoyed. But he would lie if he said the Prime’s attitude and arrogance wasn’t gratting on his nerves. One would have thought he would have been more polite, after the ‘wonderful’ night they had just shared. But of course, this Autobot wasn’t the sharpest tool in the box, was he? he mused as he saw the Prime walk unsteadily toward the door.

“Well?” he asked as he stopped at the entrance. “What are you waiting for?” he asked the bounty hunter.

“Mmm, I haven’t say I’d drag Lugnut off right away,” he answered as he stretched over the berth. “If you’re so hasty, you can always drag him off yourself. Of course, without the proper equipment, he might weigh a tad too much for you, eh?”

Sentinel’s cheeks reddened. “We have an agreement!”

Lockdown nodded. “That we do.” Sighing and eyeing Sentinel speculatively before smirking, he sat on the edge of the berth. “Besides, I wouldn’t want you to strain yourself too much, given your ‘delicate state’.” Sentinel looked at him, obviously not understanding what the bounty hunter was hinting at, but didn’t comment. Lockdown chuckled. Little Prime was very clueless, wasn’t he?

Mmm, perhaps he would have to clue him in as a parting shot?

*********************

The walk out of the Death’s Head was a quiet one. Sentinel insisted to walk under his own power, even though his steps were slow and sometimes precarious, little waves of pain coursing through him from his crotch area and making him slow down even more at time. Still, he refused even the slightest hint of help fro Lockdown, who had just shrugged and continued to drag the massive body of Lugnut, deep in stasis, behind him on a floating platform. Every now and then, he smirked at Sentinel, looking very smug about something.

It displeased the Prime, who felt tense without knowing why. He just knew there was something about Lockdown’s attitude that was making alarm bells ring inside his CPU.

“Will you stop smirking like that!” he finally shouted, feeling particularly irritated and frightened without knowing why.

Lockdown’s smirk just widened. “Why? It’s not illegal, after all.”

Sentinel shuddered. “That’s it! I’ll go the rest of the way by myself! Your services are no longer required!”

Lockdown eyed him and then shrugged. “Well, as you wish, cutie. Not my problem. However…” he springed forward and caught Sentinel’s around the waist, catching him a deep, hungry kiss as his hand pressed against Sentinel’s abdominal plates. The Prime flushed and hit his fists against the other mech’s chestplates, kicking to be released. Lockdown let got with a hearty laugh.

“Take care of yourself, cutie. And take care of the little one, too,” he added, smirking as he turned away and transformed.

Sentinel paled and looked down at himself. Had Lockdown just said…? “What… What little one?!” he shrieked. “Lockdown!”

The bounty hunter chuckled as he sped away. ::Now cutie, that would be telling! I’m sure you can piece it together! Just remember to call me when you know for sure if it has taken!::

With that, he disappeared in the horizon, deaf to Sentinel’s frantic calls on his comm link for him to come back and explain himself, letting the Prime alone with his prizes.

Shaking, Sentinel’s optics widdened in horror as he realized just what the bounty hunter had meant… and done.

Elite Guard’s members avoided having sparklings while they were on duty. If they wanted to start a family, they left the guard or took a leave after an official agreement with the Magnus. But mechs and femmes had need, and the Autobots didn’t ask of their soldiers they remained chaste. So, the Science Ministry had made a point of equipping every serving Autobot with a small, harmless device, whose aim was to deactivate reproductive nanites emitted or received by a bot by sending a subtle electric charge through the interface array and the reproduction chamber. No conception could happen as long as the device was functionnal.

However… that electric current Lockdown had used on him… had it… possibly… fried the anti-conception device? Had it… been… the purpose?

Sentinel pressed his hands against his abdomen in fright.

The electricity, knowingly deactivating Sentinel’s best barrier against unwanted surprises… and the mods… Lockdown’s comments about mating habits… the need to be sure to be the sure… interface array modified in accordance... penile spines to make a bot come harder, and perhaps other purposes… the knot, to trap the transfluid inside the receiving partner’s body…

All parts of mating strategies. All parts of a scheme to flood Sentinel’s reproduction chamber and, perhaps, if he was (un)lucky, spark him. Except… it wasn’t certain yet, right? Sure, Lockdown had come into him at least a dozen of times after he possibly fried Sentinel’s anti-reproduction’s protocols… but that didn’t meant he had sparked him up, right?

Right?

Well, whatever. There was only one possible reaction to the news: Sentinel vents took a deep inspiration, and he screamed, long and loud.

How was he going to hide this mess?!

 

**END ******

**Author's Note:**

> So, is Sentinel really carrying a bitlet, or is Lockdown only messing with him? I'll let you decide by yourself. :)
> 
> See you around for another installement in 'Sentinel's Woes'. =D


End file.
